


Avi-bang Me

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: if you ever thought I was a quality fic writer I'm sorry I ever gave you that impression. I made a freakin sex pun as the title. this is ridiculous





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever thought I was a quality fic writer I'm sorry I ever gave you that impression. I made a freakin sex pun as the title. this is ridiculous

The first time Dan sees Danny Sexbang, it's like looking in a mirror. A sexy, glittery mirror.

He's in the crowd at a local show, the venue dark and dank and a little snug, but he's seen plenty of great shows in shittier venues, so he stays. He had heard about Ninja Sex Party from a friend of a friend, the bandname making it impossible not to go. And when he saw Danny Sexbang set foot onstage, he knew this would be a night he would remember.

Danny is tall and lanky like him, but not at all uncomfortable with his stretched-out frame as he strides confidently onstage, his spandex suit covered in sequins hugging his frame snugly, his massive poof of hair soft-looking and wavy, making Dan a little self-conscious of his own mess of curls, all loose waves and tighter curls combining in a weird untamed mass.

Danny Sexbang is all swagger and charisma, flashing a wide smirk out to the crowd as he steps up to the mic, the crowd already cheering.

"How are all you sexy people doin tonight?" he grins into the mic, more than one high-pitched squeal ringing out amongst the general murmur of the crowd and the cheers of the fans.

Danny nods, still grinning as he does a quick intro before the keyboard kicks in and the music starts, colored lights flashing as he steps back up to the mic to sing.

Their songs are as ridiculous as their bandname, the lead singer crooning about sex and dragons, friendship and dicks. Dan has to stop himself from laughing too loud several times, bobbing to the beats and grinning widely toward the stage, eyes trained on the energetic frontman.

Dick jokes aside, the singer has an amazing voice, seeping over the crowd warm and sweet and making Dan shiver as it vibrates in his bones with the volume from the speakers in the small space.

It's not until a funkier beat comes on that Dan becomes aware of the heat pooling in his stomach, head bobbing as Sexbang sings about buttsex. It's ridiculous and stupid and childish but he can't deny that he loves it, wondering how the fuck he hadn't heard of these guys before.

His eyes wander the small stage, the fans crowding the stage to get that much closer to the performers. Dan's eyes wander back to the singer, brows shooting up and warmth flooding his face as his eyes meet those of the singer's. Danny Sexbang is currently eye-fucking the shit out of him, head bobbing and hips rolling to the beat of the song as he sings, serenading Dan with ridiculous, disgusting lyrics. Dan can't help but grin, shaking his head and smiling fondly as Danny grins right at him, still singing about buttsex. Dan laughs helplessly, Danny's smile wide as he winks to him before finally letting his eyes wander the rest of the crowd, though his eyes always seem to wander back to Dan.

The show ends all too soon, Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang stepping to the edge of the stage to give a low bow to the crowd, Ninja Brian's face as stoic and unreadable behind the black mask as it has been the entire show while Danny grins widely, eyes landing on Dan again and his smile growing just a little wider before the musicians step off the stage.

Dan heads to the small table at the back of the venue where the merch is kept, buying both cds from the band. He's just about to head out when the crowd around him starts buzzing with excited, quiet chatter, pulling Dan's focus from his phone. Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian stand directly in front of him, Danny leaning against the merch table with a cocky grin aimed right at Dan.

"Want us to sign those for you?" he asks, pointing toward the cds in Dan's hand. He swallows, nodding his head and handing them over, watching dazedly as Sexbang hands one to Brian, scribbling a signature on one before they switch. Danny collects both cds and hands them back to Dan with a grin before the crowd starts swarming them, pulling Dan away before he can even get out a 'thank you'. Dan looks over the mob of fans toward the band, face warm and heart thundering in his chest as he heads for the exit, pulling his phone out to call a cab.

It's only in the back of the cab on the way to his shitty little apartment that he finally pulls the cds from the pocket of his coat, leaning against the cold glass of the back door and using the streetlights outside to see. Two scribbled names on each cd, one from Ninja Brian and the other from Danny Sexbang. He notices one has something else on the corner, though the dim yellow light of passing streetlights isn't enough for him to read it clearly. He pockets the cds again, the cab already pulling up to his building. He pays the driver and thanks him as he steps out into the cold early-morning air, the sky dark and cloudless as he hurries into the building.

He climbs the old stairs as quickly and quietly as possible, heading up to his room on the third floor and sighing in relief as he finally steps into his apartment and shuts the door behind him. He pulls off his jacket and kicks off his shoes, pulling the cds, phone, and keys from his pockets as he heads to his bedroom, the apartment dark and silent. He flicks on his bedside lamp, dropping his keys and phone on the table and his cds on the bed as he pulls off his pants and climbs into bed, grabbing the cds to see the writing more clearly. The first one is standard, with the two signatures of the performers. He sets it aside, squinting slightly as he looks over the second cd case before realizing what the scrawled script in silver marker on the corner of the case is.

It's a phone number.

He'll deny that he squealed like a teenage girl to anyone who says otherwise, grinning like an idiot in the dim light of his room. He reads it over and over again before carefully saving it on his phone, staring at the new contact for way too long before shutting off his phone and shutting off the lamp, burrowing under the covers as he tries to fall asleep. With the way his heart is racing, it takes a while, but when he finally does fall asleep it's with a smile on his face, eager to call the new number on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> songs referenced: [NSP Theme Song ](https://youtu.be/FgPpgxVpj6g)
> 
>  
> 
> [FYI I Wanna F Your A ](https://youtu.be/LHIKf0f9E40)


End file.
